


都灵猎艳记

by lrkou



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrkou/pseuds/lrkou
Summary: ABO私设：AO平等！发情期AO会形成互相的标记（终身不终身再说好了），因此AO一般是忠贞的一对一情侣，Beta可以帮助Alpha或者Omega缓解发情期症状，使A或者O不使用抑制药物而安全度过发情期！不形成标记所以不涉及终身大事，因此是单身A或者O常用的度过发情期的方法！【反正大家都是成年人……另外发情期的Omega不会像通常设定上那么没有理智只求一根黄瓜，我的Omega都是独立自强的Omega！





	

**Author's Note:**

> ABO私设：AO平等！  
> 发情期AO会形成互相的标记（终身不终身再说好了），因此AO一般是忠贞的一对一情侣，Beta可以帮助Alpha或者Omega缓解发情期症状，使A或者O不使用抑制药物而安全度过发情期！不形成标记所以不涉及终身大事，因此是单身A或者O常用的度过发情期的方法！【反正大家都是成年人……  
> 另外发情期的Omega不会像通常设定上那么没有理智只求一根黄瓜，我的Omega都是独立自强的Omega！

哈特从看到巴塞利的第一天起就觉得巴塞利一定是一个伪装成Beta的Omega，一定是！

作为一个纯正的Beta，在来到都灵之前哈特也经常被叫去“照顾”发情的Omega队友——是的就是帮队友解决一下生理需求的那种照顾：反正他是Beta，不需要对Omega队友负责。

总之哈特常常觉得自己也是能够辨认出Omega的，当他第一眼看到巴塞利的时候，他非常肯定的相信巴塞利是个用抑制剂把自己伪装成Beta的Omega。

哈特早就知道意大利似乎没有英格兰那么开放，球场上几乎见不到公开的Omega。英超赛场上Omega算是比较多的了，甚至于英足总要求所有的球员，不论是Alpha，Beta还是Omega，在上场前使用相应的抑制剂，以免受到信息素的干扰。

然而观众中受到球员的信息素刺激的Alpha或者Omega也有不少，电视机前的观众会发现有一位英超导播非常擅长在观众席中寻找发情的Alpha和Omega，为大家在球赛之中直播……嗯哼。

扯远了，哈特相信意大利的足球圈里一定存在着伪装过的Omega！虽然传统认为Omega就应该找个Alpha标记了好好在家带孩子，但是随着社会的进步，让Omega发挥出自己的长处的呼吁占据了社会主流。头脑冷静聪明，身体也不比Alpha差太多的一批Omega球员迅速涌现，成为了足球场上的中坚力量。

巴塞利，脸这么好看，身材又娇小（相对于门将来说？），重要的是球风和曼城那几位Omega球员那么像！哈特开始有点期待巴塞利发情的样子——也许自己可以毛遂自荐去“照顾”他？不知道他有没有相互标记过的Alpha……

不像同城死敌屯了好多富有攻击力的Alpha，都灵队员看起来都是Beta，被他抢了主力位置的帕德利是一个暴躁的Beta，以脾气不好闻名的利亚伊奇是个更加暴躁的Beta……

几乎每一场比赛，哈特都会看到赞帕科斯塔为巴塞利准备药剂——除了抑制剂不可能是别的了！哈特这么想着。

贴心的赞帕科斯塔似乎同样是个Beta，对巴塞利这么照顾，大概也是存了和自己差不多的心思。

 

哈特发誓他不是故意偷听巴塞利打电话的。他只是在隔间里呆得太久太隐蔽而已。

“马尔科……”巴塞利似乎对电话那头的人很无奈，“我们不是说好了？”

“只有达维！”巴塞利的声音糯糯的，“标记这种事那么重要，我不想我们会后悔。”

标记啊——巴塞利果然不是Beta。

“我也想你马尔科，我们会很快见面的。”

然后一阵沉默，忽然巴塞利提高声音喊道：“达维！我需要你……”

赞帕科斯塔应声出现，声音温柔：“怎么了我的小公主。”

“都怪马尔科……他什么时候才能来都灵啊……”

“我的公主殿下，我也是会伤心的。”

哇哦……哈特默默地放轻动作，偷偷溜走。

 

哈特知道巴塞利之前的俱乐部是亚特兰大，偷偷地查了查亚特兰大的名单，可惜有两个马尔科，不知道和巴塞利有「标记之约」的究竟是哪一个。不过意大利叫做马尔科的那么多，巴塞利的情人也不一定就在亚特兰大踢球。

不过哈特没想到的是，第一个真真正正暴露自己Omega身份的居然不是巴塞利。

哈特的东西太多了，他的手套胶带滑石粉口香糖水壶毛巾发胶（并没有）……每次当他的队友们淋浴完轻快的吹着口哨回家的时候，他还在努力地收拾东西。贝洛蒂是个贴心的好孩子，他担心初来乍到的哈特会不适应，每次都在一边摆弄手机直到和哈特一起离开。

贝洛蒂乖巧可爱地用磕磕巴巴的英语试图和哈特聊天的样子也很让哈特感动，有很多时候哈特就觉得贝洛蒂是他在都灵的第一个朋友了——毕竟他以为贝洛蒂和他一样是个纯的Beta。  
又一次训练结束之后。

“我先去开车了。”赞帕科斯塔自觉地拎起巴塞利的东西。

巴塞利还在对着镜子鼓捣自己的头发，随意地挥了挥手。

“达尼……”贝洛蒂忽然轻声叫道，“我好像……”

巴塞利回头看了一眼贝洛蒂，贝洛蒂眼尾殷红，忸怩地望着巴塞利，声音中带着黏腻——一个发情的Omega！哈特看到巴塞利几乎是跳了起来，迅速地抱了一下贝洛蒂，然后问他：“哈特先生，你是Beta对吧？”——显然他对哈特还没有贝洛蒂那么熟悉，熟悉到可以称呼名字的程度。

哈特点点头，觉得巴塞利似乎在极力忍耐什么……难道是和贝洛蒂一起发情了？两个这么美味的Omega……哈特有点小激动。

“拜托你帮帮安德里亚！我去叫队医！”

似乎和预想的不太一样，哈特还没来得及说什么，巴塞利就把贝洛蒂扔给了他，自己匆匆忙忙地跑开了。贝洛蒂抱住哈特，难受地磨蹭着自己的身体，口齿不清地问道：“为什么你不是Alpha呢……乔……帮我……”

美人在怀能忍是混蛋！即使没有信息素的刺激，哈特也觉得自己欲火中烧。他轻吻着贝洛蒂的眉梢眼角，门将特有的宽大手掌顺着前锋光滑的脊背滑了下去。

哈特把贝洛蒂困在更衣室的座位上，俯身亲吻小公鸡汗津津的头发。他听着贝洛蒂细细的喘息和呻吟，忽然问道：“你的信息素是什么味道的？”

贝洛蒂轻轻地笑，然后费力地回答说：“保罗说……像是清晨的……蘑菇……”

唔……居然敢在这种时候提别的男人的名字。哈特加大了自己的动作，引起贝洛蒂更加大声的哭叫，他的问话中带着微酸：“保罗是谁？”

“迪巴拉……那个……阿根廷人……”

小竹马啊。

哈特啃咬着贝洛蒂耳后的腺体——虽然不像Alpha一样可以通过腺体传递信息素，这片位置对于为Omega缓解情欲的Beta来说却也是绝佳的敏感点。

贝洛蒂轻轻颤栗着，却抬起眼睛故意挑动着哈特的心：“乔……你嫉妒了？”

这幅磨人的样子让哈特想起他在伦敦的小妖精。直到最后时刻他才凑到贝洛蒂耳边回答说：“是的，我嫉妒了。”

贝洛蒂抿着唇很开心地笑，哈特起身帮他清理，无意间问道：“巴塞利叫队医叫了这么久……”

“还要队医干什么……”贝洛蒂狡黠地看着哈特，有点小小的得意，“为这个达尼讹了我三顿饭！”

天啊……主动设计来挑逗他的迷人Omega……哈特觉得自己的心脏不够跳了。他笑着注视贝洛蒂：“你不觉得这样很危险吗？”

“危险吗？你又不是Alpha……为什么你不是Alpha呢~”

“球队里还有谁是Omega？”

“我才不告诉你，”贝洛蒂继续坐在一边等着哈特收拾东西，“我知道你有很多情人，不过在都灵我希望你只有我一个。”

哈特忽然有一种就这样失去了一大片森林的感觉，不过除了有点遗憾没有碰到巴塞利，似乎也没有什么不好。

 

“乔……你是不是在打达尼的主意？”贝洛蒂目光炯炯地盯住正在思考巴塞利什么时候会到发情期的哈特。

——他明明有一个Beta，不可能是使用抑制剂的人，可是居然从来没有在公开场合发情过？

“想不到你是这样的人！”贝洛蒂有点生气，伸手粗暴地揉乱了哈特的头发。

哈特连忙把炸毛的小公鸡按到怀里安抚，贝洛蒂也哼哼唧唧地服了软，抱怨道：“还以为你是个很Alpha的Beta……”

这句话似乎有什么不对，不过哈特没有注意，一心安抚自家小公鸡。

真正明白这句话的含义呢，要等到稍后的比赛中了。

作为意甲被犯规最多的前锋，贝洛蒂在这一场比赛中毫不意外地收获了同等的待遇。

对方球队有很多Alpha，冲撞起来如同猛兽。意甲又没有英超赛场上强制使用抑制剂的规定，很快球场上就弥漫起了满满的Alpha信息素味道。

哈特顶着一头乱毛和罗塞驴头不对马嘴地“交流”着。对手的反击来势汹汹，贝洛蒂狂追过半场一脚把球捅给队友。对手气恼他破坏了一次绝佳的进攻，不动声色地撞了他一下。

贝洛蒂感受到一阵强大的侵略性的Alpha信息素，终于忍不住倒了下去。在裁判哨声响起的同时大声喊了巴塞利：“达尼！”

巴塞利赶到的时候比哈特早一点点，于是哈特正好看到巴塞利在队友的掩护下，啃咬着贝洛蒂耳后的Omega腺体。

哈特觉得自己的脑子不太够用了……耳后的腺体可以让Alpha对Omega或者Omega对Alpha形成暂时的标记，但是作为代价，之后的发情症状会更强烈些……但是不管怎么说，哈特确认贝洛蒂是个Omega，那么巴塞利……是个Alpha？

那么软软的！讲话糯糯的！小公主！居然是个Alpha！

哈特觉得整个人都不能好了。

 

“所以……巴塞利……是个Alpha？”事后哈特终于忍不住问了出来。

“唔？”贝洛蒂餍足地歪头，“你不知道啊？我以为你也看上了达尼……”

看上是看上了……哈特没敢说出来。

“毕竟以达尼的尺寸来说，做个Omega未免太浪费了。”

“所以你和他做过了？”无名醋起，哈特靠在贝洛蒂耳边语气带着威胁。

贝洛蒂皱着鼻子：“万一形成标记了怎么办？我才不想被他家Omega追杀。”

“所以你也是想要试试的咯？”

贝洛蒂得意地笑：“你要是吃醋就拿出实际行动证明你比他厉害呀。”他伸手霸道地揽住英格兰情人的长脖子，比Alpha还要野蛮地亲吻。

 

乔•哈特毕竟还是猎艳成功了。

 

ThEnd


End file.
